winx_clubwere_the_winxfandomcom-20200215-history
Stella
Stella is the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon. She has long blond hair. She is a year older than the other Winx Club members, because she was held back a grade as she accidentally blew up the school laboratory. Stella cares a lot about her friends. She is very fashionable. Stella is not always performing well in school, because she prefers shopping over her homework. Stella's fairy power attacks seem to mostly come from the sun and the moon. At her home planet Solaria, Stella is a princess. She is sent to Alfea School for Fairies to become a more powerful fairy. Still, she really isn't all that interested in increasing her powers. When Stella transforms, she strikes a pose as green flashes spring from behind her. Her attacks are based on the heat and light of the sun. Stella can throw blasts of light energy and can make balls of heat. She can also use light to make herself glow in the dark. Personality Profile She is depicted as usually proud and self-centered, though she cares a lot about her friends. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather goof off, shop, or go out with boys than do her schoolwork, sometimes annoying the rest of the Winx Club. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. Despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). Stella and her friends also gave her the name of "Fashion Fairy". Although she might disagree with her friends at times, Stella is very supportive. As mentioned in Season 2 when she met Amore, her bonded pixie, she called herself "The Most Loved Fairy". In the beginning of season one, Stella is 17 years old. Stella's favorite hobby is shopping. Although she hates studying, her favorite subject is metamorphology. Her favorite spell is Moon Ray, one of her rare moon powers, and she loves eating chips. She has always wanted her divorced parents, King Radius and Queen Luna, to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. Relationships Stella is generally on good terms with Bloom, and both are considered to be best friends. This was even mentioned in season 3, however, there was a mistake in the Rai English version, for Stella said, "I mean, Stella's my best friend!" but it is assumed and most likely that she meant to say Bloom. Stella was the one who first introduced Bloom to Alfea, and also comforts Bloom whenever she is stuck in a seemingly hopeless situation. After some conflicts of friendship, Stella became close to Flora. She may not be as close to the other Winx Club fairies, and might even annoy Musa and Layla because of their differing personalities, but regardless Musa, Layla and Stella care for each other. Tecna is always telling her to stop fooling around, but Stella never bothers to listen. However, Stella showed that she cares in season three when Tecna went missing. Stella sometimes flirts with other boys, but she still loves Brandon wholeheartedly. Stella believes that he's the best boyfriend in the world and sometimes brags about it. At the beginning she said she wanted to be a fairy to help people and bring together estranged lovers. Her bonded pixie, as shown in the second season, is Amore, the pixie of love Category:Winx Club